


Worth the Addiction

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: It’s becoming all about one particular patient for Dr. Hannibal Lecter…
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Worth the Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the first season of Hannibal. I don’t own Hannibal, but for the last several months, it has owned me. :)

Something wild, primal, and frightening stirred within Will Graham, behind the eyes of the inner landscape of his mind. I could almost hear it moving in my office, the rustle of its passing, something at odds with his slight, delicate frame and the vulnerable turn of his chin. 

I sat, spellbound, hardly daring to speak for fear I would frighten it off. Frighten him off. Will Graham made the usual games one played so much more palpable, so much more vibrant. Everyone who sat in the chair which he currently occupied absorped a little of his vitality.

Only that chair was now his. It was starting to feel empty when anyone other than him sat there. 

When had my practice become overwhelmed by this presence of this one patient, this sprightly little moongoose who might sink his teeth into my own throat, if I wasn’t careful? When had Will Graham’s soft voice with its throaty undertones, a voice that suggested caramel, slid its hot, sweetened thickness over everyone else’s? 

To think Will had ever considered his thoughts to be not tasty. They were making everything he’d ever touched, everyone he’d come into contact with somehow delicious. Only the caramel was enchanted. If I listened to it for too long, tasted it with my ears, I would become hopelessly addicted.

As if it wasn’t too late to warn myself about such things. As if I would have bothered to heed such warnings. 

Some things are worth getting addicted to. Will Graham is one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The line about Will’s thoughts not being tasty come from Apertíf, the pilot of Hannibal.


End file.
